


weak for you

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: sheith smut drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro holding Keith up, Smut, Standing Sex, Stockings, catboy Shiro, catboy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Shiro comes home after a tiring day to a pleasant surprise. Namely, his cute boyfriend, arched up on the bed, clad only in his stockings and gloves, a pink bow adding to the picture. How can Shiro hold back?





	weak for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in maybe 30 mins and it's just porn inspired by a beautiful art made by my discord friend. It's for you!

Shiro was exhausted. Work was hell and while he enjoyed his job in NASA, it could be a real bitch. He was tired and just wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and sleep for the next 12 hours.

He sighed deeply and opened the door, putting his coat on the hanger and dropping his shoes. The house was surprisingly quiet and his brows furrowed. Sometimes Keith wasn't there to greet him, so Shiro just shrugged and went upstairs to their bedroom. He was already smirking, something giving him an idea of what he may find.

Shiro pushed the door open and his heart stopped for a second. Keith was on the bed, posed in a beautiful arch, his pretty tail curled up at the end, making his lithe body look even longer. There was a cute, pink bow at the end of it, swishing with his every breath and Shiro's hands itched to touch. He refrained and kept on looking.

His boyfriend's gorgeous legs were clad in his favourite stockings, black and matching his fingerless gloves, and for once, Keith was bare. Only stockings and gloves and that cute bow.

Shiro swallowed heavily and stepped closer, already getting hard. Keith was like an instant aphrodisiac and his heart was hammering.

“Hello Kitten,” Shiro cooed at his boyfriend, one hand coming up to pet his silky ears.

They twitched under his hands and Keith leaned into the touch, a low purr leaving his throat at it and the pet name.

“Such a gorgeous, good boy you are. Want me to fuck your pretty little hole?”

It was a rhetorical question but Keith nodded, eyes wide, a pretty blush working its way on his face.

“Yes please,” he whispered, looking at Shiro with dark, glazed eyes.

“Well, I can't say no to such a polite request, can I?”

Keith only nodded and pushed back into the touch, raising to his knees until Shiro's hands caught his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, his own hands coming up to rest on his boyfriend's strong shoulders.

Together, they got rid of Shiro's clothes, Keith's hands shaking in anticipation slightly, maybe even shredding a part of his suit with his claws. Shiro didn't seem to mind, only helped him with a warm smile and dark eyes, hard and straining against his boxers.

When they fell to the floor Keith wanted to skink with them, look up at his boyfriend and swallow his big cock, until Shiro was shaking and praising him with a breathless voice. For a moment, he seriously considered it, but then Shiro smirked and grabbed him under the thighs and hoisted him up until Keith was perched on his hips, started but happy.

Shiro let out a rumbling purr and kissed him deeply, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist possessively. His hands stayed under his thighs, but nonetheless, Keith felt like he was burning from the inside. That was just the effect that Shiro had on him. Then, his boyfriend but him lightly with his sharp canines.

Keith whined quietly into the passionate kiss, one gloved hand cradling Shiro's face, the other one behind his head. His loves were strong enough to surely hold him up with his just arms, no wall behind him, and Keith relished in that. It was so dazzling to have such a strong, sure boyfriend that could manhandle him with no problem.

His stockings-clad legs were wrapped around Shiro's waist, his tail swishing behind him happily as they kissed. With Shiro's arms under his thighs and ass, Keith felt secure and safe as if he would never have to touch the ground again.

Finally, Shiro pulled away, his ears high and alert, seemingly immersed in their kisses.

“Hi Kitten,” he purred, his sharp canines showing in his bright smile and Keith smiled in return.

“Hi,” Keith replied quietly, one hand moving up to the card through Shiro's white fluffy hair.

“Want me to fuck you like that?”

Keith gasped quietly at the word, his eyes going wide. Some days, all Shiro had to do to get him going was say a few things, in just the right tone. That was one of those days.

“Yes please,” he whined, almost pathetically. “I'm already open for you, please fuck me like that.”

Shiro purred happily in reply, licking his lips. Keith nuzzled against his neck, purring in reply, his silky ears tickling Shiro's jaw.

“Ah, you're such a good Kitten for me today,” Shiro praised him in a deep voice. “All ready and willing, so deliciously desperate…”

Keith nodded quickly, eyes wide and not a twinge of shame. Putting on those stockings and that bow, waiting for Shiro all arched and ready, made him feel very submissive and hazy as if his whole being was just drifting through the sea of Shiro. It was a very pleasant feeling.

“Hmm...please fuck me like that? I love how strong you are, f-fuck Shiro!”

His whining changed into a small scream of pleasure when Shiro rubbed his bionic fingers over Keith's slick hole, not pushing in, just testing the waters.

“Of course baby,” Shiro purred and pushed in, his fingers sinking into the third knuckle without a problem.

Keith gasped and arched into the touch, pushing his ass back so that he could take them deeper, more. His boyfriend chuckled in pleasure and rubbed his fingers against Keith's prostate, watching as his boyfriend's face scrunched up in pleasure.

Keith was whining quietly, his face in Shiro's shoulder, leaving bites and bruises all over it as he almost drooled fork pleasure. Shiro knew just where to push and rub to render him almost helpless, only held up by his boyfriend's capable hands.

Finally, he grew impatient, twitching around Shiro's fingers, pushing back and demanding more. Shiro laughed happily, quite breathless himself, and pulled them out. Keith didn't even have the time to complain about the empty feeling, before Shiro's cock pushed in, big and familiar, stretching him oh so good.

They both moaned deeply, clutching each other hard enough to leave marks and bruises that would last for days. Keith raked his claws down Shiro's back, making him hiss but thrust in, hard and rough, jostling Keith's whole body.

He moaned gratefully and slowly lost himself in pleasure as Shiro's thrust gained momentum and speed. Keith never wanted it to stop, and from the looks and energy he got from Shiro, he guessed it wouldn't stop for a long while.

                                                           
Art by [Kaien](http://runonthewind.tumblr.com)                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> wrote and posted on my phone, probably has many mistakes in it. sorry in advance, i'll correct it later


End file.
